


Povere anime sole

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [16]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: (almeno credo), (almeno ho due tag in uno LOL), AH ALLORA IL TAG ESISTE, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comunque sono solo riferimenti niente roba grafica giuro, Developing Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, M/M, Oh regà vivevamo in un mondo brutto pure allora, Pirate!Fabrizio, mentions of Ultimo because it's the author's spirit animal, mermaid!Ermal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: Nascondere l'esistenza di una sirena è una questione; curarla senza farsi mordere, graffiare o strappare arti è tutt'altra faccenda.In pratica Fabrizio che come al solito decide di fare una cosa e poi ne fa tutt'altra.
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Series: Perché con 'sti due tutto fa brodo! [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Povere anime sole

**Author's Note:**

> Niente link/screen a chicchessia, pure se alla fine doveva essere una fic per il PF #13 ma era così caruccia che non ho voluto rovinarla col p0rn.  
Il titolo, preso dalla canzone di Ursula <s>e già mi sto impanicando per il nuovo remake</s>, è chiaramente ironico, perché gira gira pure negli universi alternativi 'sti due se la cantano e se la suonano tutta per loro.

Nascondere l'esistenza di una sirena è una questione; curarla senza farsi mordere, graffiare o strappare arti è tutt'altra faccenda.

Fabrizio tuttavia sorrideva, la testa ricciuta di quel diavolo di sirenide poggiata su una sua spalla. Quei suoi capelli improbabili gli facevano il solletico – era quanto di più tenero riusciva ancora a pensare, dopo tutti quegli anni passati per mare a cercare qualcosa che invece gli aveva dato soltanto amarezza.

Ermal era la prima cosa bella che aveva visto dopo tanto tempo – visto _ realmente,_ senza lasciarselo scivolare di dosso come le onde del mare contro lo scafo oleoso di salsedine della sua nave. Il mare gli è entrato nelle vene e nell'anima e Fabrizio l'ha lasciato fare, ma non sapeva che si sarebbe preso tutto lo spazio.

Finché non s'è ritrovato una coda un po' troppo lunga nella rete, con all'altra estremità un diavoletto che soffiava e mordeva, e strappava le corde per cercare di ributtarsi in mare.

Era stata dura trasportarlo nella stiva: Fabrizio aveva quasi perso gli occhi di due dei suoi uomini e pure il proprio destro, e non pochi avevano deciso di scendere al porto successivo dopo l'ennesima tempesta che li aveva seguiti da che avevano catturato quell'essere.

Che ora se ne stava buono nella vasca tracimante acqua in cui l'avevano ficcato a forza all'inizio, e invece di dimenarsi o mordere se ne stava a giocherellare coi bottoni d'oro opaco del pastrano di Fabrizio, residuo della sua uniforme da ammiraglio prima che si _ congedasse senza preavviso_.

Non gli pesava, al capitano, tenere spaparanzata sul proprio petto quella sirena che in teoria avrebbe dovuto vendere porti e porti addietro; l'unica parte veramente pesante era la coda, che però poggiava sul bordo di legno di quello che in realtà era un abbeveratoio rubato senza troppo impegno, da cui le pinne sporgevano fuori, dunque le gambe di Fabrizio erano solamente fradice d'acqua come tutto il resto di sé e non anche schiacciate dal peso del corpo di mezzo pesce dell'altro.

Le scaglie finissime rilucevano appena della luce che filtrava dagli interstizi tra le assi dello scafo. Più le guardava, più Fabrizio vedeva come contrastavano con tutta la bruttura che le circondava. La cicatrice dell'arpione risaltava di un biancore difficile da non notare, neanche fosse stata una ferita ancora aperta.

Non si azzardò a sfiorarla, preferendo immergere le dita rovinate da anni di sciabole e cime da strattonare in quei ricci impossibilmente morbidi, con tutta l'acqua salmastra e il sole che avrebbero dovuto renderli più simili a un nido di paglie secche, un po' come i propri.

Ermal smise di giocare con quei bottoni per rannicchiarsi di più contro di lui, il naso a sfiorargli il collo mentre muoveva il capo contro la sua mano per godere un po' di più di quelle carezze, chiudendo gli occhi e mormorando quando i polpastrelli di Fabrizio gli sfiorarono la nuca umida.

Fabrizio si fece sfuggire una risata sommessa. «Più che 'na sirena me pari un gatto, lo sai?»

Ermal rispose gorgogliando, gli doveva star facendo il solletico. Ovviamente non aveva capito nulla di ciò che il pirata gli aveva detto, ma doveva aver intuito la dolcezza nel tono della sua voce. Aveva imparato a riconoscerle fin da subito.

La barriera linguistica era stata un vero problema, ricordava Fabrizio, specie quando aveva cercato di fargli capire che nessuno gli avrebbe più fatto alcun male. Era stata dura anche solo strappargli il suo nome – Fabrizio ignorava persino che le sirene ne avessero uno, come gli umani.

Ed Ermal sapeva essere terribilmente umano, in certi momenti.

Curioso come un bambino, dagli occhi scuri che s'illuminavano di riflesso dal bel sorriso che gli si accendeva in volto quando Fabrizio gli mostrava una qualche cosa _ nuova_, come la fiammella di una candela accesa, o quel vecchio carillon che s'era portato appresso e non ricordava più il perché, solo che Ermal aveva tentato di _ afferrare _ tra le dita la musica che ne usciva, facendolo ridere, il cuore gonfio di qualcosa che per il peso degli anni e dell'amarezza e della salsedine credeva si fosse invece pietrificato.

Sapeva essere vendicativo, come un bambino, quando gli aveva strappato quel carillon di mano e l'aveva scaraventato a terra, facendolo andare in mille pezzi, avendo probabilmente intuito che Fabrizio vi tenesse. E un po' lo aveva scottato, in effetti, quel gesto.

Sapeva essere violento come un uomo, quando sfruttava ogni momento utile per liberarsi dei suoi carcerieri – Fabrizio era stato costretto con non pochi rimpianti a lasciare Niccolò sulla terraferma, rinunciare alla vedetta danneggiava la sua ciurma ma non poteva costringerlo a perdere altre dita e sforacchiare un altro stomaco.

Era stato quello il momento in cui avevano testato quanto una sirena potesse resistere senz'acqua, scoprendo amaramente che il loro investimento sarebbe andato a puttane più velocemente di loro stessi al porto successivo: le scaglie si erano seccate rapidamente fino a metà coda e avevano dovuto rituffarlo nella vasca improvvisata se volevano salvare il salvabile. Scoprendo così anche che non avrebbero perso pure il loro profitto, i poteri di rigenerazione delle sirene erano alla fine veri. Gran bastarde.

La malizia che Ermal sapeva dimostrare invece non aveva nulla di umano, né d'uomo né di donna. Fabrizio si teneva ben dietro le sbarre della cella quando andava a sorvegliarlo, e sì che udiva ugualmente il richiamo di quello sguardo stregante. Il trucco era non farle cantare, dicevano, ma Ermal non aveva più un mare né una libertà per cui cantare, e allora si era dovuto arrangiare in altri modi. Fabrizio si era concesso un solo decesso tra i suoi, prima che quegli imbecilli capissero che accoppiarsi con una sirena prigioniera non fosse un modo sicuro per sfogarsi prima di una terraferma chissà quando in vista.

L'avevano tutti lasciato solo, com'era ovvio che succedesse. Niccolò, che pure si era fatto riprendere a bordo dopo essersi ristabilito, gli aveva detto che lui più di tutti si era lasciato stregare da quella sirena, e l'aveva abbandonato per ultimo ma con lo stesso sguardo deluso e sprezzante degli altri. Fabrizio sapeva di non potergli dare torto; sapeva che con quella sua decisione aveva rovinato le vite di quanti aveva accolto sul ponte di quella ammiraglia soffiata a un passo dalla forca, e aveva rovinato la sua stessa promessa di libertà.

La stessa che aveva ritrovato negli occhi di Ermal, che lo guardavano come se fosse quanto di più importante nel suo piccolo mondo; nelle sue labbra, in quel sorriso a volte ampio e generoso, a volte sottile e saputo; in quelle mani che sapevano curare, oltre che graffiare e far sanguinare, curare ogni tristezza.

E a cui Fabrizio, dopo tanto resistere, s'era abbandonato, perché con tutta quella libertà, alla fine, e in mezzo a tutte quelle persone che la inseguivano come lui, era da tanto tempo che s'era reso pure solo.

Ermal gli baciò una guancia, fresco come pioggia. Poi arricciò il naso; la barba doveva avergli dato fastidio.

Fabrizio gli sfiorò il naso col suo, quasi a scusarsi, poi gli lasciò un bacio sulla punta. E poi sulla punta delle dita, una alla volta.

Le sue labbra erano calde, le mani di Ermal fredde, e per questo avvertì la sirena rabbrividire contro di sé.

I loro sguardi s'allacciarono di nuovo, e a Fabrizio pesò doverlo sostenere. «Non puoi restare qui per sempre. Devi tornà a essere libero.»

Ermal tuffò il viso nel collo di lui, abbracciandolo con un mugugno ben poco contento. Sapeva cosa significava quella parola, perché Fabrizio gliel'aveva insegnata indicandogli il suono del mare, non potendo mostrarglielo.

«_Vieni..._»

La voce di Ermal, Fabrizio pensava non l'avrebbe sentita mai. Poi un giorno si era messo a ripetere le parole che sentiva più spesso dai suoi carcerieri ed era stata la fine per loro, non si stava mai zitto. E Fabrizio si era ferito una mano nel trattenere la coltellata con cui uno dei suoi voleva tagliare la gola alla sirena.

Ermal sbruffò, muovendo il capo come a voler fare il solletico a Fabrizio. «_Vieni..._», ripeté, cercando di imitare il tono basso dell'altro, riuscendo solo a farlo ridere per quanto suonava buffo, in tutta quella miseria.

Aveva imparato quella parola quando dalle reti l'avevano trascinato giù in cella.

Fabrizio sospirò sale e acqua fra i suoi capelli, le lacrime di un mare che gli aveva precluso lui per primo. «'o sai che non se può...» E gli alzò il capo con un dito, indicandosi poi il proprio collo.

Ermal lo baciò lì dove lui aveva invece le branchie. E lo mordicchiò.

Fabrizio rise, davanti a quella testardaggine così ingenua, e gli pizzicò un fianco nudo. «Te nun te ferma nessuno, eh?»

Ed Ermal sorrise, perso nel sorriso di lui. «_Fabrizio..._» Si chinò di nuovo contro il suo petto, muovendosi in quel modo che sapeva farlo ridere ancora. «_Fabrizio_», borbottò, imitando nuovamente il tono di voce, «_Fabrizio, Fabrizio, Fabrizio..._».

Fabrizio soffocò le sue risate in un bacio premuto proprio in quei capelli; gli resse il capo con ambo le mani per non perdersi lui.

Ermal si sollevò, altra acqua cadde per terra. Le travi sarebbero marcite prima del tempo.

Fabrizio mandò al diavolo tutto quanto. «Non rendermela più difficile, stellì. 'o sai pure tu che il tuo posto non è qua co' me.» Non poteva capire le parole, ma i toni duri e seri, quelli sì. E anche quanto vi era nascosto dietro.

_ Stellina_, così l'aveva chiamato da quella sera che l'aveva finalmente sentito cantare, una leggera melodia rivolta alla luce della luna che era riuscita a colare dagli spazi tra le assi, ed Ermal doveva averla scambiata per stelle sul pavimento. Fabrizio aveva pensato che una voce simile doveva essere solo un dono dal cielo; come poteva venire dall'inferno, infatti, qualcosa di così limpido, talmente puro e bello?

Ma Ermal non aveva cantato di nuovo, pure se gliel'aveva chiesto per favore. Era stato allora che Fabrizio aveva visto tutta la tristezza nei suoi occhi, e il suo cuore aveva deciso di rivoltarsi contro tutti i progetti che aveva meschinamente fatto.

L'avrebbe baciato, Fabrizio, Ermal non gli sarebbe mai stato più vicino e più _ offerto _ di così. Ma non poteva.

E Ermal non riusciva a non guardarlo, il viso ancora tra le sue mani, gli occhi ancora illanguiditi da quel desiderio irrealizzabile. Si sollevò appena, facendo perno sulle spalle dell'umano, e gli premette un bacio sulla fronte. Poi vi appoggiò la propria, sospirando.

Fabrizio chiuse gli occhi, lasciando scivolare le mani ai fianchi di lui, lasciandolo baciare ogni centimetro del suo volto, le palpebre chiuse, gli zigomi – ma non le labbra.

Mai le labbra.

Se una sirena bacia un uomo è finita, perde la propria stessa esistenza, la propria essenza; diventa schiuma che va ad aggiungersi all'immensa vastità del mare, e non c'è entità buona o cattiva che possa far nulla per annullare ciò.

Per questo Fabrizio andò ad aggredirgli il collo, baciando e ribaciando sempre quel punto sotto l'orecchio, al di sopra delle branchie, quel punto sensibile al pari delle scaglie, ed Ermal si sciolse un po' di più tra le sue braccia che ormai lo cingevano in vita, le mani che gli solcavano la schiena; sospirava, ancora e ancora, con quella nota così melodiosa, inarcandosi sotto quei baci caldi e affamati di un pirata che non voleva lasciar andare il suo tesoro.

Fabrizio gli leccò le labbra, tutto d'un tratto. Gli lasciò un bacio su una guancia e gli leccò le labbra, in sostituzione di un bacio vero.

Ermal, gli occhi spalancati per il gesto, gli morse le sue in risposta, facendolo lamentare per il dolore improvviso. Pentitosi, gli leccò poi con la punta della lingua il labbro inferiore, arrossato dal morso.

Fabrizio sospirò _ ancora,_ chinando il volto per baciargli una spalla, e poco più su, e ancora poco più su, facendo fremere Ermal tra le sue mani, ma non si agitò né cercò di cavargli gli occhi.

Ci aveva messo più tempo per stabilire un punto di contatto con lui che non per catturarlo.

Ermal gli pose una mano sul petto. _ Fermo. _

Fabrizio smise di baciarlo, e si scostò.

Ermal gli prese una mano, e la portò al proprio petto, all'altezza quasi del cuore.

«Fabrizio», disse semplicemente, e dallo sguardo che aveva, con cui guardava negli occhi il capitano, questi non poté che trovarvi una e una sola interpretazione.

Fabrizio lo imitò, prendendogli una mano e portandosela al cuore, schermato dalla pesante stoffa della sua uniforme zuppa d'acqua, ma anche dal sorriso amaro che gli si dipinse in volto, mentre pronunciava il suo nome. «Ermal.»

La sirena si aggrappò a lui con l'altra mano, e di nuovo unì le loro fronti, e di nuovo chiuse gli occhi, respirando e basta.

Il suo cuore, sotto il palmo calloso di Fabrizio, batteva proprio come quello di un umano.


End file.
